Rakas Tom
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Harry toi sinut minulle takaisin ja vakuutti, ettei minun tarvitsisi pelätä sinua. Ihmettelin, mistä hän tiesi päiväkirjan olevan minun ja luulin hänen puhuneen sinun kanssasi. - Ginnyn ja päiväkirja Tomin keskustelun lopputulos ei ole aivan kirjojen mukainen -


**Otsikko:** Rakas Tom

**Kirjoittaja**: Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Fire

**Ikäraja**: K-13

**Henkilöt**: Ginny, Tom Riddle jr., Harry

**Tyylilaji**: Draama, darkfic

**Varoitukset**: Sisältää mahdollisesti järkyttäviä elementtejä, kuten mm. lapsen manipulointia, verta ja kiroilua.

**Vastuuvapaus:** En omista Pottereita. Leikin hahmoilla oman omituisen mielikuvitukseni ohjaamana, eikä kukaan suostu maksamaan siitä minulle.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Harry toi sinut minulle takaisin ja vakuutti, ettei minun tarvitsisi pelätä sinua. Ihmettelin, mistä hän tiesi päiväkirjan olevan minun ja luulin hänen puhuneen sinun kanssasi._

**A/N:** Jälleen yksi hetken mielijohteesta kirjoitettu ficci, jossa leikitään "mitä jos.."-ajatuksella. Tomin päiväkirja Salaisuuksien kammiossa on nannaa mielikuvitukselle, tässä siis yksi sen herättämä idea.

**Ficci osallistuu haasteisiin**: Weasleyn perhepotretti - Ginny - Tylypahkassa tapahtuva, Katkelmia maailmalta -haaste _(— Voi hyvänen aika, sanoi Lucy. — Olenko pilannut kaiken? Tarkoitatko että olisimme jatkuvasti voineet olla ystäviä, ellei tätä olisi tapahtunut... ja nyt emme voikaan. — Lapsi, sanoi Aslan, — kukaan ei saa tietää, mitä olisi voinut tapahtua.) _Narniasta, Osastohaaste - Laituri 9¾ ja FF100 sanalla 033. Liikaa.

Erotin päiväkirjamerkinnät alunperin väreillä, mutta täällä siihen ei ole mahdollisuutta, joten toivottavasti noista lainausmerkeistä ja viivoista on apua sellaisten tekstien kohdalla, joissa nimi ei ole alussa selventämässä sitä, kummalle kirjoittajista merkintä kuuluu.

_ "Ginnyn päiväkirjaan kirjoittamaa"_

_-Tomin päiväkirjaan kirjoittamaa -_

* * *

_**Rakas Tom**  
_

_16. Toukokuuta 1993_

_"Rakas Tom,_

_Harry on ollut kauhean hiljainen sen jälkeen, kun Hermione joutui hyökkäyksen uhriksi. Muiden oppilaiden epäilykset hänen syyllisyytensä suhteen ovat nyt karisseet. Kaikki tietävät, ettei Harry hyökkäisi ystäviään vastaan. On outoa nähdä Harry ja Ron kahdestaan oleskeluhuoneessa tekemässä läksyjä, ilman että Hermione nalkuttaisi heille opiskelun tärkeydestä. _

_Muuten kaikki on niin normaalia kuin vain voi olla, kun oppilaita kohtaan hyökkäilee joku salaperäinen olento. __Ainoastaan Harryn käytös minua kohtaan on outoa. Kesällä olin hänelle kuin ilmaa ja nyt hän vahtii tekemisiäni jatkuvasti. _

_Hän ei ole syyttänyt minua mistään, itse asiassa hän estää minua paljastamasta omia epäilyksiäni sinun ja minun syyllisyydestä. Hän vain pudistaa päätään ja katsoo minua ankarasti aina, jos aion sanoa jotain. Hän on puhunut kanssani vain kerran pidempään ja se oli silloin, kun luulin sinun aiheuttavan muistikatkokseni ja yritin hävittää päiväkirjasi._

_Harry toi sinut minulle takaisin ja vakuutti, ettei minun tarvitsisi pelätä sinua. Ihmettelin, mistä hän tiesi päiväkirjan olevan minun ja luulin hänen puhuneen sinun kanssasi. _

_Selvisi, että hän oli nähnyt sinut koulukirjojeni joukossa Viistokujalla ja hänkin oli varma, etteivät vanhempani ostaisi mitään vaarallista minulle. Harry sanoi, että voisin ihan hyvin kirjoittaa sinulle kaikesta, ja että kaikki järjestyisi lopulta parhain päin._

_Mitä mieltä sinä olet Harryn käytöksestä, Tom?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_- Voi pientä rohkelikkoani, _

_Olen pahoillani Ginny, jos herätin sinussa pelkoa. Se ei ollut tarkoitukseni. Olisit toki voinut kertoa minulle epäilyksistäsi, etkä hetken mielijohteesta yrittää hukuttaa minua. Ja ennen kuin kysyt, niin kyllä, minä tunsin sen, kun tiputit minut veteen. Hukkuminen on ikävä kokemus kirjallekin. _

_En maininnut asiasta aiemmin, koska tiesin, että jossain vaiheessa selität tekosi. Minä olen oppinut tuntemaan sinut jo hyvin ja maltoin odottaa tunnustustasi. Rehellisyytesi on parhaimpia ominaisuuksiasi. _

_Ystäväsi Harry vaikuttaa fiksulta pojalta. Voit huoletta luottaa hänen arviointikykyynsä. Kaiken kertomasi perusteella uskon, että hän jos kuka tietää, onko jokin vaarallista tai muuten epäilyttävää. _

_Luulen, että hän on huolissaan kertomistasi muistikatkoksista ja valvoo siksi sinua tarkemmin. Muistikatkoksethan saattavat johtua pyörtymisestä tai olla merkki sairaudesta. Hän haluaa varmistaa, että voi auttaa sinua jos sellaista sattuu uudestaan. _

_Ehkä hän on vastoin olettamustasi sittenkin ihastunut sinuun. Taidan olla hieman mustasukkainen hänelle._

_Se, että hän kieltää sinua puhumasta epäilyksistäsi muille, on sinun omaksi parhaaksesi. Hän suojelee sinua turhilta syytöksiltä ja epäilyksiltä. Tiedän, että huomasit, kuinka kurjaa hänellä oli, kun häntä epäiltiin ilman syytä. Hän ei varmastikaan halua sinun kokevan samaa. Sinun kannattaa noudattaa hänen neuvoaan ja unohtaa turhat epäilykset. _

_Sinä et ole kärmessuu, etkä ole myöskään Luihuisen perillinen, joten et voi olla hyökkäysten takana. Ellet sitten ole jättänyt kertomatta minulle jotain olennaista suvustasi ja taidoistasi. Vai, ymmärsitkö sittenkin Harryn puheen käärmeelle kaksintaistelukerhossa? _

_Harry on oikeassa, kaikki selviää varmasti lopussa. Harry ratkaisi viisasten kiven arvoituksen vuosi sitten. Hän toimii aina kaikkien parhaaksi. Vai oletko sinäkin alkanut muiden tavoin epäillä Harryn rehellisyyttä? -_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Minä en ikinä epäile Harrya! _

_Tiedän, että hän todellinen sankari. Olin vain ymmälläni, en osannut kuvitella, että hän olisi huolissaan minusta. Mutta nyt, kun sanoit sen, niin se vaikuttaa aivan itsestään selvältä. En tiedä, kuinka saatoin unohtaa, miten kultainen ja ihana Harry onkaan. _

_Ennen hyökkäyksiä kaikki aina puhuivat, luihuisia lukuun ottamatta, että Harry ajattelee muiden parasta enemmän kuin itseään. Ron kertoi, kuinka Harry ei olisi millään antanut Ronin uhrata itseään heidän pelastaessaan viisasten kiveä. Ja kuinka Harry meni itse ensimmäisenä luukusta, vaikka he eivät edes tienneet, kuinka vaarallisesta pudotuksesta oli kyse._

_Niin ja olen todella pahoillani, että olit hukkua, Tom. Minä olin vain niin peloissani, enkä tiennyt kenelle puhua siitä. _

_Onneksi Harry pelasti sinutkin. Eikä sinun tarvitse olla mustasukkainen, minä kyllä rakastan Harrya, mutta sinä olet minun paras ystäväni ja aion pitää sinut elämäni loppuun saakka. Enkä usko, että Harry pahastuu, jos kirjoitan sinulle sitten, kun hänestä tulee poikaystäväni, hänhän palautti sinut minulle._

_Tom, voiko rakastaa kahta yhtä aikaa? Voiko koskaan rakastaa liikaa? Sillä minä rakastan sinua ja Harrya molempia yhtä paljon vain hieman eri tavalla. Jos sinä olisit elävä ihminen kuten Harry, niin minun olisi vaikea valita teidän välillänne. _

_Tiedän, että rakastan äitiä, isää ja kaikkia veljiäni, mutta se on ihan erilaista rakkautta kuin se, mitä tunnen teitä kohtaan. Luulin aina, ettei näin voisi rakastaa kuin yhtä ihmistä. Teenkö minä siis jotain väärin?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_- Minun on vaikea sanoa mitään rakkaudesta, sillä päiväkirjan on vaikea kokea rakkautta tai tietää siitä jotain. Mutta olen melko varma, ettei koskaan voi rakastaa likaa. Uskoisin, että on ihan sama onko kyseessä sisarusrakkaus tai romanttinen rakkaus, rakkauden kohteita voi olla useampikin. Tuskin sitä on rajoitettu mitenkään. _

_Miten rakkautta voisi edes rajoittaa? Kyky rakastaa on lahja._

_On turha murehtia menneitä, joten voimme pistää koko hukutusyrityksen unholaan. Mitään vahinkoa ei päässyt tapahtumaan, mutta anteeksi pyyntösi aitous tuntui silti hyvältä. On mukavaa, että sain sinut muistamaan asioita Harrysta, jotka huojentavat huoliasi hänen motiiviensa suhteen. _

_Olen myös otettu siitä, että olet valmis jakamaan loppuelämäsi kanssani. Uskon, että tulen nauttimaan yhteisestä taipaleestamme ja minulle antamastasi mahdollisuudesta elää kauttasi. -_

_..._

* * *

_..._

_26. Toukokuu 1993_

_"Rakas Tom,_

_Harry ja Ron olivat hurjassa seikkailussa toissa yönä, kun he yrittivät saada todisteita Hagridin vapauttamiseksi ja oikean syyllisen selvittämiseksi. Kerroinhan sinulle siitä, mitä tapahtui sen viimeisen hyökkäyksen yhteydessä? No, varmuuden vuoksi kerron uudestaan. _

_Taikaministeri tuli hyökkäyspäivän iltana pidättämään Hagridia ja viemään tämän Azkabaniin. Hagridin uskotaan avanneen salaisuuksien kammion, jonkin hänen kouluaikaisen tapauksen takia. Sattumalta Harry ja Ron olivat hänen luonaan silloin, kun pidätys tapahtui. He seurasivat tapahtumia näkymättömyysviitan suojista, joten vain Hagrid tiesi heistä. _

_Dumbledore oli tullut Toffeen mukana sinne ja yritti saada tätä uskomaan Hagridin syyttömyyteen. Heidän keskustelunsa keskeytti Lucius Malfoyn saapuminen, joka koulun johtokunnan nimissä erotti Dumbledoren, koska tämä ei ollut onnistunut hyökkäysten lopettamisessa._

_Kun he poistuivat Hagridin mökistä, niin Hagrid vihjaisi Harrylle ja Ronille jotain hämähäkkien seuraamisesta. Se oli tosi outo vihje, mutta toissa yönä pojat päättivät noudattaa sitä, kun professorit olivat sanoneet, että koulua uhkaa sulkeminen. _

_He olivat seuranneet hämähäkkejä kiellettyyn metsään ja päätyneet jättiläishämähäkkien yhdyskuntaan. Ne osasivat puhua, mutta eivät olleet kovin ystävällisiä, sillä ne aikoivat syödä heidät. He pelastuivat aivan viime tipassa, kun meidän Ford Angliamme tuli heidän avukseen._

_Ron pelkää hämähäkkejä jo muutenkin, eikä hän ole vieläkään oikein toipunut kokemuksesta. Harrya tapahtunut ei näytä järkyttäneen, mutta häntä harmittaa se, etteivät he saaneet kunnon todisteita mistään muusta kuin siitä, että Hagrid oli kouluaikanaan kasvattanut sen jättiläishämähäkin, jonka sitten kiinni jäätyään piilotti kiellettyyn metsään. _

_Me emme ole siis yhtään lähempänä syyllisen selvittämisessä ja kouluvuosi on lopuillaan. Kaikki ovat masentuneita, paitsi Gilderoy Lockhart, joka on aivan vakuuttunut Hagridin syyllisyydestä._

_Minä olen huolissani Harryn puolesta, hän on muita surullisempi koulun sulkemisesta. Enkä yhtään ihmettele, kun hänen jästisukulaisensa ovat niin kamalia. Haluaisin auttaa häntä syyllisen löytämisessä, mutta hänkin vaikuttaa neuvottomalta. Ron kertoi minulle, että Hagridin vihje oli ainoa, mikä heillä oli enää jäljellä. _

_Tom, kerro minulle, mitä voisin tehdä auttaakseni heitä?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_- Olipa sinulla surullisia uutisia kerrottavanasi. On ikävää jos Tylypahka suljettaisiin, se kuulostaa upealta paikalta. _

_Olit aiemmin vain maininnut rehtorin erottamisesta ja Hagridin pidätyksestä, joten kuvauksesi tapahtumien kulusta oli tervetullut. Veljesi ja Harry näyttävät aina päätyvän tapahtumien keskipisteeseen ja erilaisiin seikkailuihin. Onneksi he myös selviävät niistä lähes ehjinä._

_En osaa sanoa, miten voisit auttaa syyllisen löytymisessä, jos professorit ja Poika-Joka-Elää eivät ole siinä vielä onnistuneet. Toki voit tarjota apuasi heille, mutta en usko heidän ottavan sitä vastaan, koska he haluavat suojella sinua mahdollisilta vaaroilta. _

_Sitä paitsi, etkös sinä epäillyt vielä kymmenen päivää sitten olevasi itse syyllinen hyökkäyksiin? -_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Tom, sinä et tee tätä yhtään helpommaksi! _

_Olet kuitenkin oikeassa, epäilykset eivät ole kadonneet kokonaan. En kertonut Harrylle verisistä kaavuistani tai höyhenistä veren seassa. Sillä olen varma, ettei hän puhuisi minulle enää koskaan, jos hän tietäisi niistä. Ne eivät ehkä tee minusta syyllistä hyökkäyksiin, mutta ne ovat merkki siitä, että olen tehnyt jotain väärää. _

_Ehkä minä olen tulossa hulluksi ja se pelottaa minua enemmän kuin mikään muu."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_- Minä tiedän niistä, enkä minä ole lopettanut sinulle puhumista. En usko, että Harry tuomitsisi sinua asiasta, jonka tekemistä et edes muista. _

_Luulen, että hän yrittäisi selvittää, mitä on tapahtunut syyttämisen sijaan. Oletko varma, että kyseessä on jotain pahaa. Liemien tekoon käytetään mitä kummallisimpia aineita, verta, höyheniä, silmiä, sisälmyksiä ja monia muita. Voi olla, että olet pyörtynyt liemiluokassa tai huomaamattasi kaatanut päällesi liemiaineksia tunnilla. -_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"En ole varma, mitä ajatella. Pelko ei suostu lähtemään pois. Minä kerron sinulle heti, kun tiedän mitä teen. Olen niin väsynyt tähän epätietoisuuteen ja synkkyyteen, joka on vallannut koulun ja oppilaat. Toivoisin, että kaikki olisi pian ohitse. Hyvää yötä, Tom."_

_..._

* * *

_..._

_29. Toukokuuta 1993_

_"Tom,_

_Minä yritin noudattaa ohjettasi ja kertoa Harrylle ja Ronille, mutta Percy ilmaantui paikalle keskeyttäen minut ja jouduin paniikkiin. Percylle en voi kertoa mitään, hän seuraa ohjeita niin orjallisesti, ettei hän osaa enää ajatella itse. Hän tuomitsisi minut kyselemättä. _

_Harry sujautti minun taskuuni lapun hieman myöhemmin, kun ohitin hänet käytävällä. Hän haluaa tavata minut murjottavan Myrtin vessassa tunnin päästä. Hän lupasi, ettei kerro Percylle mitään, mitä minä hänelle kerron._

_Tuntuu hyvältä, kun voi vihdoinkin puhua, jonkun muun kanssa, vaikka sinulle puhuminen on auttanut paljon. On kuitenkin aivan eri asia puhua jollekin, joka voi auttaa minua eri tavalla kuin sinä kirjana. _

_Silti minua yhä pelottaa ja minusta tuntuu kuin jokin olisi muuttunut. Sinäkin tunnut erilaiselta, Tom. Johtuuko se siitä, että mainitsin Myrtin vessan? _

_Lupaan, etten yritä hukuttaa sinua siellä. Jostain syystä Myrtin vessa vain tuntuu oikealta paikalta tapaamiseen, se saa minut hyvällä tavalla levottomaksi. En edes malttaisi kirjoittaa sinulle, mutta en voinut olla kirjoittamattakaan._

_Minun vuodatuksestani ei taida saada mitään selvää, olen liian rauhaton. Tunteeni heittelevät laidasta laitaan, tuntuu kuin niitä olisi liikaa ja ne pyrkivät ulos kehostani, koska ne eivät enää mahdu sisääni. Pakahdun niiden paljouteen ja voimaan, on mahdotonta pitää sisällään tällaista määrää tunteita... Tom, mitä minulle on tapahtumassa? _

_Auta minua Tom! _

_Tom..."_

_..._

* * *

...

— Ginny, mitä sinä oikein yrität? Harry kysyi ja hänen äänensä oli sekä vihainen että pelokas.

Samat tunteet näyttivät heijastuvan hänen kasvoiltaan vihertävässä valossa. Ginny säpsähti kuin transsista ja katsoi nopeasti ympärilleen. He seisoivat Harryn kanssa kivisessä salissa, jonka reunoilta valtavat käärmepatsaat tarkkailivat heitä ja heidän edessään kohosi valtaisa vanhaa miestä esittävä veistos, joka kohosi korkeuksiin.

Sali oli täynnä vihreää valoa, joka teki siitä lähes epätodellisen tuntuisen. Kylmä ja kostea ilma heidän ympärillään vakuutti Ginnyn siitä, että paikka oli hyvinkin todellinen ja erittäin pelottava.

— Mitä sinä Harry tarkoitat? En minä yritä mitään, en edes tiedä, missä me olemme tai miten me tulimme tänne, Ginny vastasi hämmentyneenä huomattuaan Harryn odottavan vastausta kysymykseensä.

— Vai et muka tiedä? Minä odotin sinua sovitussa paikassa, kuten lupasin. Sinä ilmestyt paikalle myöhässä ja osoitat minua taikasauvallasi pakottaen minut seuraamaan sinua tänne luolaan. Luolaan, jonka sinä avasit kärmeskielellä! Mistä hemmetistä tässä on kyse? Harry huusi kysymyksensä ja syytöksensä vasten tytön kasvoja.

— Puhuinko minä kärmeskieltä? Mutta enhän minä edes osaa sitä, Harry. Ainoa mitä muistan, on se, kun kirjoitin päiväkirjalleni odottaessani meidän tapaamistamme ja tunsin oloni kummalliseksi. Seuraavaksi herään täällä ja sinä vaadit minulta selitystä.

Ginnyn katse sinkoili ympäri salia ja jostain syystä paikassa oli jotain kammottavan tuttua. Hän puristi päiväkirjaansa yhä käsissään, käsissä jotka tuntuivat tahmaisilta, eikä hän halunnut tietää, mitä se oli. Se tekisi todeksi sen, mitä hän oli epäillyt pitkään. Hän ei kestänyt ajatusta siitä, mitä tapahtuisi, kun Harry tekisi saman havainnon kuin Ginny.

Hän ei halunnut nähdä pettymystä ja inhoa pojan kasvoilla. Mutta mitä muutakaan olisi tehtävissä?

— Ja minun pitäisi uskoa sinua sen jälkeen, kun itse näin ja kuulin kaiken? Ginny, et ehkä itse ole vielä huomannut sitä, mutta sinä olet yltä päältä veren peitossa, jopa sinun päiväkirjasikin on verinen. Mitä hittoa sinä olet oikein tehnyt?

— Harry, en minä ole halunnut satuttaa ketään. Enkä minä muista tehneeni mitään, mutta luulen, että minä avasin salaisuuksien kammion ja aiheutin kaikki ne hyökkäykset. En ymmärrä, miten se on mahdollista, mutta olen löytänyt itseni paikoista, joihin en edes tiennyt menneeni ja usein minun vaatteissani on ollut verta ja höyheniä. Minä en enää edes tiedä, kuka minä olen. Kaikki on niin outoa ja sekavaa... tyttö selitti hätäisesti ja kasvavan epätoivon vallassa.

Harryn kasvot vääristyivät juuri niihin ilmeisiin, joita Ginny ei ollut halunnut nähdä.

— Sinäkö olet Luihuisen perillinen? Sinä siis tapoit Hagridin kukot, hyökkäsit ystäviesi ja luokkatovereidesi kimppuun, aiheutit Dumbledoren potkut, Hagridin pidätyksen ja mahdollisesti koko Tylypahkan sulkemisen. Ja nyt kehtaat vielä sanoa, ettet halunnut satuttaa ketään, ja että kaikki se on sinulle niin samantekevää, ettet edes muista sitä! Harry vuodatti järkytyksen paistaessa hänen kasvoiltaan.

— Ei, en minä sitä tarkoittanut! Minä en muista suurta osaa koko vuodesta, enkä ikimaailmassa olisi tarkoituksella avannut salaisuuksien kammiota tai aiheuttanut hyökkäyksiä. Minä pidän sinusta, Hermionesta, Colinista, Penelopesta ja muista. Haluan olla teidän ystävänne, en vahingoittaa teitä. Minä olin niin innoissani, kun sanoit haluavasi keskustella kanssani. Minä luulin, että meistä voisi tulla ystäviä ja selvittäisimme yhdessä koko tämän sotkun.

— Voi sinua pientä raukkaa, eivätkö treffisi Harryn kanssa sujukaan toiveidesi mukaan? Vaikka toit hänet omaan pikku piilopaikkaasi, Salaisuuksien kammioon, nuori mies sanoi lempeän ivallisesti. Kaksikko kääntyi ällistyneenä katsomaan uutta tulokasta.

—Kuka sinä olet? Harry sähähti ja otti sauvansa esiin nopeasti.  
—Ja mistä sinä tiedät minun nimeni? Oletko sinä mukana Ginnyn juonessa?

— Minä olen Tom Riddle, Ginnyn päiväkirjan aivot niin sanoakseni. Ginny on kertonut minulle hyvin paljon sinusta, Harry ja halusin nähdä sinut omin silmin. Siksi poistuin hetkeksi kirjan sivuilta, nuorukainen esittäytyi.

— Tom, Ginny henkäisi silmät suurina hämmästyksestä toivon herätessä hänen sisällään.

Tom osasi lohduttaa ja auttaa häntä. Hän ei ollut salannut mitään Tomilta, joten poika varmasti puolustaisi häntä Harryn syytöksiltä.

— Ginny, minä olen hyvin pettynyt sinuun. Koko vuoden väitit, ettet tiedä, kuka Salaisuuksien kammion avasi. Nyt käykin ilmi, että sinä todella olit syyllinen niihin kamaliin tekoihin, Tom sanoi surullisesti kääntyessään katsomaan veren tahrimaa tyttöä.

— Mutta minähän kerroin sinulle kaiken. Sen etten muista, missä olin ollut tai mitä olin tehnyt. En vieläkään muista, en muista... Sinä väitit olevasi ystäväni ja nyt sinäkin olet kääntynyt minua vastaan. Miksi, Tom?

— Sen takia, että sinä ensimmäistä kertaa kirjoitit päiväkirjaan, jotain mikä sai minut huolestumaan. Sellaista, mikä tekee ystävyytemme mahdottomaksi. Ginny, minun on todella vaikea sanoa tätä, mutta niin se vain on. Olen pahoillani, meidän ystävyytemme on ohitse, Tom huokasi ja hänen hartiansa painuivat kumaraan kuin suuren taakan painamana.

Ginny avasi verisen päiväkirjan. Sivut olivat lähes tyhjät, vain muutama sinisellä musteella kirjoitettu kappale oli enää jäljellä, suurin osa oli pyyhkiytynyt pois. Selattuaan kirjaa oikean päivän kohdalle punahiuksinen tyttö kalpeni entisestään. Verellä, joka tahrasi kirjan kantta ja tytön kaapua, oli kirjoitettu jatkoa siniselle tekstille hänen omalla käsialallaan.

"_Tänään minun on poistettava Harry suunnitelmieni tieltä. Hän on aivan liian utelias ja hänen kykynsä puhua käärmeille saattaa helposti johtaa hänet minun jäljilleni. Onneksi hänet oli helppo houkutella ansaan esittämällä pelokasta pikkutyttöä. Hänestä olisi saanut komean ja kuuluisan poikaystävän, mutta minä en ota sellaista riskiä. _

_On parasta, että hän kuolee Salaisuuksien kammiossa, josta kukaan ei koskaan tule löytämään hänen ruumistaan. Basiliskillani onkin jo nälkä. Kuka epäilisi pientä muistikatkoista kärsivää tyttöä suuren sankarin katoamisesta? Ei kukaan, ei edes toinen minäni usko syyllisyyteeni."_

Ginny luki ruskeanpunaisen tekstin kolmeen kertaan, eikä hän halunnut uskoa sanoja todeksi. Ei, vaikka sanat selittivät lähes kaiken, ne myös vahvistivat sen, mitä Harry ja Tom olivat sanoneet hänelle viimeisen puolen tunnin aikana. Hän oli todellakin tullut hulluksi. Hän oli vahingoittanut ystäviään ja vaarantanut veljiensä turvallisuuden.

Miten hän saisi tehdyn tekemättömäksi? Ei mitenkään. Hänen tekonsa tahraisivat hänen tulevaisuuttaan kuten veri hänen vaatteitaan ja käsiään. Jos hän vain voisi pelastaa ystävyytensä Tomin ja Harryn kanssa, niin kaikki asiat varmasti ratkeaisivat.

— Voi hyvänen aika, sanoi Ginny.  
— Olenko pilannut kaiken? Tarkoitatko että olisimme jatkuvasti voineet olla ystäviä, ellei tätä olisi tapahtunut... ja nyt emme voikaan.

— Lapsi, sanoi Tom,  
— kukaan ei saa tietää, mitä olisi voinut tapahtua.

— Narnian lainaaminen ei sinua, Ginny pelasta, vaikka se onkin yksi Tomin ja minun lempikirjoista. Sinä et ole Lucy, sillä hän yritti pelastaa maailmaa, ei tuhota sitä kuten sinä. Eikä Tom ole mikään kaikkivoipa hyvyyden ruumiillistuma kuten Aslan. Vai etkö ole vielä tajunnut, kuka hän on, vaikka olet jatkuvasti kirjoittanut kirjaan, jossa näkyy hänen koko nimensä?

— En minä tarkoituksella mitään satukirjaa lainannut! Kuinka sinä muka kuvittelet tuntevasi Tomin paremmin kuin minä, kun minä olen sentään puhunut hänen kanssaan päivittäin? Tom on ystäväni, tai siis oli paras ystäväni, Ginny sanoi hänen pelkonsa muuttuessa mustasukkaisuudeksi.

— Sinä olet tuntenut Tomin vain vuoden, minä olen jakanut hänen kanssaan jokaisen hetken elämästäni yli yksitoista vuotta. Tom on osa minua, Ginny. Tom on Voldemort, Harry sanoi ja koko hänen olemuksensa muuttui.

Epävarman ja kiltin sankarin sijaan Ginnyn vieressä oli kylmä ja itsevarma pimeyden velho, jonka sauva oli kääntynyt osoittamaan tyttöä kohti.

Ginny käsi katosi kaavun taskuun, mutta se ei tavoittanut taikasauvan tuttua lämpöä. Tasku oli ehjä, eikä sauvaa näkynyt lattiallakaan. Hän tiesi, että se oli ollut hänellä mukanaan tänne tullessaan, vaikka hän muuta ei juuri muistanutkaan. Hän ei voinut hukata sauvaansa tällaisella hetkellä, ei nyt, kun hän oli elämänsä ehkä vaarallisimmassa tilanteessa.

— Tätäkö etsit? Tomin huoleton kysymys sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin tytön selkäpiitä. Ginny kohotti katseensa poikaan ja näki oman sauvansa kohotettuna häntä vastaan.

— Tom, sano, ettei se ole totta. Sano, ettet sinä ole V- Voldemort. Harry valehtelee, eikö niin? Ginny anoi, vaikka sisimmässään tyttö tiesi jo totuuden.

— Pikku-rohkelikkoni, mihin olet kadottanut taistelutahtosi? Miltä tuntuu olla samanlainen hirviö kuin millaiseksi minua syytit? Kuinka kuvittelet kenenkään voivan rakastaa kaltaistasi sydämetöntä, julmaa ja itsekästä tyttöä? Tyttöä, joka pitää pimeyden lordia ystävänään ja uskottunaan, Tom sanoi ja hänen sanansa kietoivat tytön verkkoonsa.

Syytökset ja epäilykset vahvistuivat Ginnyn mielessä, tytön tahto heikkeni entisestään.

— Kuinka pettyneitä sinun vanhempasi ovat, kun he saavat tietää teoistasi. Sinä olet häpäissyt perheesi täysin. Isäsi erotetaan ja äitisi joutuu piilottamaan kasvonsa astuessaan ulos kotinsa suojasta, koska kaikki tulevat syyttämään heitä sinun teoistasi. Toisaalta, eihän se sinuun vaikuta Azkabanin muurien sisällä. Sinä et ole näkemässä perheesi kärsimystä ja entistä pahempaa köyhyyttä, jonka sinä olet aiheuttanut.

— Tom, lopeta. En tahdo kuulla enempää, en kestä enempää. En minä ole koskaan halunnut kenellekään pahaa. En edes tiedä, miksi minä tein, mitä tein. Minä olen pahoillani. Minä olen todella pahoillani, Ginny vaikersi.

Hän oli lysähtänyt polvilleen lattialle, hänen kätensä olivat takertuneet punaisiin hiuksiin kouristuksenomaisesti ja repivät niitä.

— Luuletko tuon lohduttavan niitä, jotka sinun takiasi ovat kangistettuina sairaalasiivessä. Luuletko, että anteeksipyyntösi pelastavat sinut häpeältä ja rangaistukselta. Miksi minä lopettaisin puhumisen pyynnöstäsi, kun sinä et lopettanut hyökkäyksiä nähtyäsi, mitä tekosi aiheuttivat? Tom jatkoi syytösten syytämistä.

Ginny heikkeni edelleen ja hänen silmänsä olivat lasittuneet ja tunteista tyhjentyneet. Tyttö oli kuin marionetti Tomin käsissä.

— Minä tiedän, ettei mikään saa tehtyä tekemättömäksi. Mutta on varmasti jotain, mitä minä voin tehdä hyvittääkseni tekoni. Onhan?

— Ginny, onko hirviöillä oikeus elää? Mikä oli Voldemortin kohtalo yksitoista vuotta sitten? Mitä tapahtuu ihmissusille, jotka ovat vahingoittaneet ihmisiä? Harry kysyi vuorostaan. Hänen ilmeensä ei paljastanut muuta kuin surua väistämättömän edessä, ei sitä nautintoa, jota hän koki tytön murtumisesta.

— Ei, jos hirviöt saisivat elää, ne jatkaisivat hirmutekojaan. Hirviöt kukistetaan, tuhotaan tai teloitetaan. Niiden täytyy kuolla, jotta muut voisivat elää, Ginny sanoi ontolla äänellä kuin toistaen sanoja, joilla ei ollut hänelle mitään merkitystä.

— Aivan, ja mikä sinä olet? poika kysyi pehmeästi.

— Minä olen hirviö. Minun pitää kuolla. Mutta... mutta minä haluan elää. Harry, anna minulle lupa elää. Minä voin muuttua, sinä voit muuttaa minut jälleen hyväksi. Etkö voikin, Harry? Ginny sopersi kuin pieni lapsi.

— Tiedätkö yhtään hirviötä, joka olisi pystynyt muuttumaan? Sinä sanoit itse, että hirviöiden pitää kuolla, että muut voisivat elää. Voitko olla varma, ettet aiheuttaisi enempää hyökkäyksiä. Sinä hyökkäsit minun kimppuuni, kun yritin auttaa. En tiedä, miten voisin luottaa lupauksiisi, koska ne voivat aiemman lupauksesi tavoin olla ansoja. Sinä et tiedä, miksi vahingoitat muita. Joten miten voisit muuttua, kun et tiedä mitä muuttaa? Näetkö nyt, ettei ole kuin yksi ainoa ratkaisu, jonka voit tehdä, Harry totesi surusta raskaalla äänellä.

Hänen silmänsä katsoivat tyttöä suorastaan nälkäisinä, kun hän odotti tämän luopuvan elämästään.

Ginny ei saanut sanoja suustaan, oli vaikeaa luopua elämästä, mutta hän oli itse tuhonnut mahdollisuutensa siihen. Hän sysäsi syrjään toiveet perheensä hyvästelemisestä, koska hän ei halunnut kohdata pettymystä ja vihaa heidän kasvoillaan. Jos hän kuolisi nyt, niin kaikki tietäisivät hänen lopulta toimineen oikein, hyvittäneen hengellään tekonsa. Ginny nosti tyhjän katseensa kohti Harrya ja keräsi voimansa pukeakseen sanoiksi oman tuomionsa.

— Kerro äidille ja isälle, että minä olen pahoillani kaikesta. M-mi-minä olen valmis... minä olen valmis kuolemaan, Harry, Ginny kuiskasi ääni sortuen.

Sanojen myötä kaikki elämä pakeni tytöstä. Hän oli tietämättään sinetöinyt Tomin ruumiin palauttavan rituaalin, jonka oli aloittanut kirjoittaessaan ensimmäisen kerran päiväkirjaan. Muste, veri ja vapaaehtoinen uhri. Kuusitoistavuotias Tom Riddle oli jälleen lihaa ja verta, yhtä elävä kuin päivänä jona hän oli ensimmäisen hirnyrkkinsä luonut.

Harryn kasvoille ilmestyi tyytyväinen hymy, hirnyrkki hänessä suorastaan kehräsi onnesta. Heidän suunnitelmansa oli edennyt viimeistely vaiheeseen.

— _Puhu minulle, Luihuinen, Tylypahkan nelikosta suurin,_ Tom sihisi velhojen pelkäämällä kielellä.

Basiliski luikerteli esiin piilostaan ja odotti ohjeitaan. Tom potkaisi Ginnyn elottoman ruumiin käärmeiden kuninkaan eteen ja käski purra tyttöä. Sillä aikaa Harry noukki päiväkirjan lattialta ja varmisti, ettei siinä ollut enää merkkiäkään Tomin taikuudesta tai mainintoja Tomista. Hän havahtui kosketukseen poskellaan ja kohotti kasvonsa toisen pojan kasvoihin.

— Vihdoinkin voin koskettaa sinua pikku-hirnyrkkini. Sinä hoidit osasi moitteettomasti. Uskon, että saatat työn loppuun yhtä mallikkaasti, Tom sanoi lempeästi ja painoi kevyen suukon pojan huulille.

Harryn huokaus kutitti hänen huuliaan. Poika oli niin ihanan kokematon ja viaton, pimeästä puolestaan huolimatta. Tom odotti innolla tilaisuutta pojan täydelliseen korruptoimiseen, mutta sen aika ei ollut vielä.

— Eikö sinun pitänyt komennuttaa minut ja loitsia kokovartalolukko, jotta Ginnyn sauva vahvistaisi kertomukseni? Harry kysyi huuliensa vapauduttua yllättävästä kosketuksesta.

— Niin nuori ja malttamaton. Mutta olet oikeassa, meidän ei pidä unohtaa päämääriämme missään vaiheessa. Meidän on syytä myös tehdä olemuksestasi rähjäisempi, tämä paikka ei ole enää entisessä loistossaan, Tom sanoi ja alkoi heti toteuttaa ehdotustaan.

Pian Harry oli yltä päältä liassa ja hänen kaapunsa oli repeytynyt useasta kohdasta, kirous ja loitsu olivat päätyneet sauvan muistiin muutamien muiden kera. Kokonaisuudesta puuttui vain basiliskin veri, jota he saivat pienen neuvottelun jälkeen kammionvartijan luovuttamaan.

Tom kutsui Salazarin miekan ja yhden varasauvoistaan, jolla hän loitsi lohikäärmeiden hoitoon käytetyn puudutusloitsun basiliskin suomupeitteeseen. Miekka ja Harry kastuivat molemmat verestä, vaikka haava oli minimaalinen käärmeen kokoon nähden. Tom katsoi tyytyväisenä hirnyrkin kasvattamaa poikaa.

— Harry, pian me kaksi hallitsemme maailmaa. Sinä minun rinnallani seisoen yhtä pelättynä ja kunnioitettuna kuin minä. Muista, että sinä olet minun omani, eikä kenelläkään muulla ole oikeutta sinuun, Tom sanoi ja hänen silmissään välähti punainen varjo.

— Vain sinun, Tom. Minä olen sinun, ikuisesti, Harry sanoi hymyillen.

He lähtivät kumpikin eri suuntiin. Harry kohti kammion ovea miekka vyöllään, päiväkirja taskussaan ja Ginnyn ruumis sylissään. Tom käveli Salazarin huoneistoon basiliski seuranaan, käärme jäisi vartioimaan kammiota ja Tom jatkaisi matkaansa Kiellettyyn metsään. Kaikilla oli omat tehtävänsä ja roolinsa täytettävinä.

Eikä kumpikaan pojista surrut pientä punatukkaista tyttöä, joka oli astunut heidän virittämäänsä ansaan ja kuollut liian aikaisin.

...

* * *

...

_Salaisuuksien kammion avasi toisen kerran Tylypahkan historian aikana Ginevra Molly Weasley, tunnetun puhdasverisen suvun nuorimmainen. Hän usutti kammion hirviön, joka osoittautui basiliskiksi, usean jästisyntyisen oppilaan, yhden kissan ja haamun kimppuun. Yksikään uhreista ei kuollut, mutta Ginny Weasley itse menehtyi basiliskin puremaan usutettuaan käärmeen veljensä ystävän, kuuluisan Harry Potterin kimppuun. _

_Tyttö oli houkutellut uhaksi kokemansa pojan ansaan, komennuttanut tämän ja lopuksi langettanut kokovartalolukon tähän, jotta poika ei voisi paeta hyökkäävää basiliskia. Jostain syystä käärmeiden kuningas ei totellutkaan enää neiti Weasleya ja hyökkäsikin tämän kimppuun._

_Tytön kuoltua hänen loitsunsa purkautuivat ja herra Potter saattoi puolustautua basiliskia vastaan. Löytämällään Luihuisen miekalla poika onnistui tappamaan jättiläiskäärmeen, mutta neiti Weasley ei ollut enää pelastettavissa. _

_Nuori Harry Potter osoitti lojaaliutensa ystävänsä perheelle tuomalla tytön ruumin mukanaan pois salaisuuksien kammiosta, jotta perhe voisi haudata ja surra menetettyä jäsentään. Taikaministeri harkitsee Merlinin ritarikunnan toisen luokan mitalin myöntämistä herra Potterille tämän urheuden johdosta... _

...

Rita Luodikon sulkakynä kiisi pergamentilla hänen kiteyttäessään artikkeliinsa kaiken, mitä hän rehtorin huoneen nurkasta seuraamalla todisti. Hän oli ollut paikalla sopivasti Harry Potterin saapuessa veren ja lian peitossa, ruumis sylissään.

...

Arthur ja Molly Weasley itkivät nähdessään Ginnyn ruumiin. Albus Dumbledoren oli vaikea iloita kangistettujen elpymisestä ja Hagridin vapautumisesta, koska yksi oppilas oli kuollut. Taikaministeri kutsuttiin paikalle auroreiden kanssa. Harry Potter kertoi uljaasti tarinansa, hän ei antanut uupumuksensa estää salaisuuksien kammion mysteerin selviämistä.

Arthur ja Molly Weasley murtuivat lukiessaan Ginnyn syyllisyydestä tämän omalla verellä kirjoitettuna. Albus Dumbledore suri nuorimman Weasleyn kohtaloa, vaikka todisteet tämän syyllisyydestä olivat aukottomat. Taikaministeri päivitteli nykyajan nuorien julmuutta. Harry Potter osoitti myötätuntoaan ystävänsä vanhemmille ja pahoitteli omaa epäonnistumistaan tytön pelastamisessa.

Arthur ja Molly Weasley kauhistuivat kuullessaan ja nähdessään millaisia kauheuksia heidän Ginnynsä oli tehnyt. Albus Dumbledore toivoi löytävänsä selityksen, joka estäisi Weasleyn perheen tuhoutumisen skandaalin myötä. Taikaministeri itse tarkisti viimeiset taiat Ginny Weasleyn sauvan muistista ja vakuuttui tämän syyllisyydestä. Harry Potter sanoi uskovansa, ettei Ginny ollut tarkoittanut pahaa avatessaan kammion.

Arthur ja Molly Weasley kiittivät Harrya hänen yrityksestään pelastaa heidän tyttärensä, vaikka tyttö oli saattanut pojan hengenvaaraan. Albus Dumbledore uskoi Harrya, mutta silti hän varmisti muiden huomaamatta, että veri pojan kaavussa oli basiliskista. Taikaministeri kehui Harrya tämän rohkeudesta, vaikka todellisuudessa koki pojan uhaksi omalle asemalleen huipulla. Harry Potter antoi lausuntonsa aurorille ja pyysi viranomaisia olemaan armeliaita sureville vanhemmille.

Arthur ja Molly Weasley joutuivat kuulusteluihin taikaministeriöön. Albus Dumbledore tunsi kaikki sata viisikymmentä ikävuottaan harteillaan. Taikaministeri julisti Tylypahkan turvalliseksi ja palautti Dumbledoren rehtorin paikalle. Harry Potter vetäytyi vuodeverhojensa suojaan ja otti esiin pergamenttia ja sulkakynän, hän aloitti kirjeensä sanoin "_Rakas Tom,"._

_..._

* * *

**...**

**K/H2:** Ajattelin vielä tähän loppuun selventää sitä, että Harryn ja Tomin enemmän kuin ystävyyssuhde on osa fanoniani, jossa Harryssa oleva hirnyrkki on ollut aktiivinen jokseenkin samoin kuin päiväkirja. Aluksi Tom on ollut kuten muidenkin lasten mielikuvitusystävät ja samalla ohjannut Harryn ajattelua tiettyyn suuntaan. Tom on siis alusta asti kasvattanut/manipuloinut Harrysta vertaistaan ja saanut pojan täyden luottamuksen itselleen antamalla positiivista huomiota ja välittämistä muuten rakkaudettomassa ympäristössä.

Lisäys siksi, että kaikki tämän tarinan lukijat eivät ehkä ole lukeneet muita ficcejäni, joissa tämä asetelma esiintyy, enkä ole varma, kuinka hyvin se tulee tekstistä esiin, kun tämä keskittyy enemmän Ginnyn ja Tomin kanssakäymiseen.


End file.
